A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of guns and firearms, more specifically, a lock specifically adapted for supporting the breach of an assault rifle in an open position for use during cleaning of the bolt action and breach between uses, and for removal or replacement of parts and components.
When using an assault rifle, dirt and grime accumulates inside of the breach and on the bolt action, which needs to be cleaned periodically in order to maintain proper working function of said parts. When the need arises to clean out these parts of the assault rifle, a pin has to be removed. The pin is responsible for securement of the upper receiver assembly to the lower receiver assembly. Upon removal of the pin, the upper receiver assembly rotates with respect to the lower receiver assembly thereby exposing the breach and the bolt action.
It is important to note that the main need for use of the breach lock is to prevent unwanted collapse of the upper receiver assembly onto the lower receiver assembly when cleaning out the breach and bolt action, which otherwise would result in pinching of the hands and fingers. There is a need for a breach lock that secures the upper receiver assembly at an angle with respect to the lower receiver assembly so as to lock open and expose the breach for access during cleaning and/or repair.
B. Discussion of the Prior Art
As a preliminary note, it should be stated that there is an ample amount of prior art that deals with firearms, generally. However, no prior art discloses a breach lock that holds in an open position the breach of an assault rifle by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly; wherein the breach lock features a notch along a top portion through which a bolt and wing nut slide there through so as to engage and lock the upper receiver assembly to the breach lock whereas a bottom of the breach lock includes a hole through which the pin of the assault rifle passes across in conjunction with the lower receiver assembly; wherein the breach lock is defined by a length that opens the breach in a lock position for use in cleaning the breach and bolt action between uses.
The Johns Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,703,232) discloses a handgun bushing tool. However, the handgun bushing tool is not specifically adapted for use in supporting the breach of an assault rifle in a locked and open position, and is positioned between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly.
The Haponski et al. Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2006/0168870) discloses a tool for disassembly of rifles. However, the tool is not a lock that secures the breach of an assault rifle in an open position by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly.
The Hopper Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,644,529) discloses a rifle bolt cleaning tool. However, the cleaning tool is only responsible for cleaning the bolt action of a rifle, and is not capable of locking the breach of an assault rifle in an open position by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly.
The Kuper Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,011) discloses a breach block removing tool. Again, the breach block removing tool is responsible for removal of the breach block and is not a lock that locks in an open position the breach formed between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly of an assault rifle.
The Riley Patent Application Publication (U.S. Pub. No. 2009/0193703) discloses a collapsible gun cleaning kit. However, the kit does not support the breach of an assault rifle in an open position by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly.
The Sandberg Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 5,682,700) discloses a rifle cleaning cradle. However, the rifle cleaning cradle is not a breach lock that locks open the breach by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly of an assault rifle.
The Werner Patent (U.S. Pat. No. 7,886,474) discloses a rest for cleaning a rifle. Again, the rest is only responsible for supporting the entire rifle during cleaning or for sighting a scope, and is not a breach lock that secures the breach in an open position during cleaning by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly.
The Nightingale Patent (U.S. Pat. No. Des. 32,245) illustrates an ornamental design for a pick guard, which does not depict a breach lock for securing a breach in an open position of an assault rifle.
While the above-described devices fulfill their respective and particular objects and requirements, they do not describe a breach lock that holds in an open position the breach of an assault rifle by engaging between the upper receiver assembly and the lower receiver assembly; wherein the breach lock features a notch along a top portion through which a bolt and wing nut slide there through so as to engage and lock the upper receiver assembly to the breach lock whereas a bottom of the breach lock includes a hole through which the pin of the assault rifle passes across in conjunction with the lower receiver assembly; wherein the breach lock is defined by a length that opens the breach in a lock position for use in cleaning the breach and bolt action between uses, and removal or replacement of parts and/or components. In this regard, the breach lock departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.